The present invention relates to a hydraulically operated continuously variable transmission, and more particularly to a hydraulically operated continuously varible transmission having a relief valve disposed in a distribution member for releasing oil from a replenishing oil passage into an oil chamber.
Hydraulically operated continuously variable transmissions are known in the art as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 56-143857, for example.
In such hydraulically operated continuously variable transmissions, a hydraulic pump and a hydraulic motor are interconnected by a closed hydraulic circuit. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 57-76357 also discloses a hydraulically operated transmission.